determinataleofficialfandomcom-20200214-history
Outer!Dtale!Sans
Sans is the Brother to Papyrus and Dates Chara. He has Determination and Has new abilities. Story Being on the Moon, Sans has lived happily, jumping around and having a lot of Fun. When the DT was Created, He was happier that he was Unkillable and Virtually Stronger. (Abbreviated Story) Profile Appearance Sans wears A Red Jacket with Orange Coloured Pockets that have Stars that Change their Rotation with every movement Sans Makes. In better terms, they're Yellow Stars and Flicker from a plus Sign to an X with every movement. + x + x + x. Basically. His Zip is Cyan and he wears a Pink Shirt Underneath. His lines on his Shorts are pink and his Socks are Orange and he wears Red Slippers. He wears Blue Goggles which changes his Socket Colour to a really Dark blue rather than Black and his White Pupil is changed to a Light Cyan colour. He still has his Pink Left Eye. Personality He is Lazy, Punny and Happy most of the Time. Despite the Fact that no one can leave the Moon they're on, he's relatively happy with life because he's Unkillable, his Brother is Unkillable, his Girlfriend is Unkillable and he can float. What more could he ask For? So he's Content and he isn't Depressed. Powers Bones He has Red, Cyan and White bones. Cyan are bones that if you are still, they won't hurt you, White bones harm you if you hit it, and Red bones are Faster than the White ones and do double damage. Star Blaster He has Blasters that fire Rays of Pure Star Energy at you. They do More Damage than before and activate Faster and are Red. Telekinesis Sans can fling your SOUL around and also make it move it his will by merely pointing in a direction while focussing on manipulating your SOUL. SOUL Change Sans can Make your SOUL Blue and Original. As Usual. Shortcut Sans can Shortcut. Float Sans can Float, as usual, however, due to being Determined, he can alter his Gravity to be 0 even on a Planet with Gravity. So, he can choose to Float whenever he Likes. He can even Fly Through atmospheres in other AU's, but not his own since the Humans cast a spell on their Moon so the Atmosphere Prevents any thing from leaving without 7 SOULs and Since there is DT in the SOULs, there's no escape. Weaknesses Papyrus He will protect Papyrus, Despite not needing to. Chara He will protect Chara, Despite not needing to. Relationships Chara Sans Loves Chara, and will Protect her forever. Chara loves Sans' Jokes, so Sans loves telling them to Chara, but still tells Puns to Papyrus because he loves Papyrus' Reactions. Papyrus He loves his Brother and Despite Papyrus not liking Sans' Jokes, Sans loves to tell Papyrus his Puns. Everyone else He's Friends with everyone that he knows, which is most of the people in his World. Trivia * Outer!Dtale!Sans is not Depressed, Unlike his Original Counterpart and AU's. * Outer!Dtale!Sans is visited By Ink!Dtale!Sans Often, and They drink Ketchup together. * Outer!Dtale!Sans is not a Douchebag, like Dtale!Sans is. Instead, he's more likely to be Kind, since he's too lazy to be a Douche and too content to think in a Bad Way, but he isn't an Idiot and when angered, will be a Force to Be Reckoned With and should definitely NOT be taken Advantage of.